Musim Panas
by InfiKiss
Summary: Kumpulan kisah tentang musim panas. Tentang persahabatan tiga orang sedari kecil yang penuh dengan janji-janji sederhana. Yagami Taichi, Ishida Yamato, Tachikawa Mimi dan musim panas yang mereka jalani setiap tahunnya. Antara perasaan yang kelak pun tumbuh; jatuh cinta, cemburu, kecewa, patah hati, bahagia juga tangis. Pertemuan dan Perpisahan. AU!Digimon—CH2 : Musim Panas Keempat.
1. Chapter 1 : Musim Panas Pertama

**MUSIM PANAS**

**.**

**.**

**Digimon Adventure Fanfiction Presented by InfiKiss**

**Digimon Adventure (c) Akiyoshi Hongo**

**.**

**Summary :**

**Kumpulan drabble tentang Musim Panas. Juga tentang persahabatan tiga orang sedari kecil yang penuh dengan janji-janji sederhana mereka. Yagami Taichi, Ishida Yamato, Tachikawa Mimi dan musim panas yang mereka jalani setiap tahunnya.**

**Antara perasaan yang kelak pun tumbuh; jatuh cinta, cemburu, kecewa, patah hati, bahagia juga tangis.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**MUSIM PANAS PERTAMA**

**.**

Kadang jatuh cinta memang tak semudah yang kita terka. Namun tak pernah pula serumit yang kita duga. Cinta merupakan sebuah perasaan sederhana yang datang begitu saja dan juga bisa pergi dengan sangat mudah. Cinta bisa tumbuh dengan begitu kuat, namun seiring berjalannya waktu bisa juga memudar dengan cepat.

Ah, cinta...

Sesuatu yang bahkan masih sulit digambarkan para Pujangga. Penyair juga sering menggunakan maknanya, namun tetap tak seorangpun bisa mengartikan dengan pasti apa itu cinta yang sebenarnya. Apakah nafsu sesaat? Atau sekedar perasaan yang timbul karena kecocokan semata.

Cinta. Bukan hanya para dewasa, nyatanya anak kecil pun bisa merasakannya.

Cinta...

Apa itu?

Sampai kapanpun Yagami Taichi, Ishida Yamato, ataupun Tachikawa Mimi sama sekali tak akan bisa memahaminya dengan pasti.

.

.

Musim panas pertama...

Gadis kecil bertopi itu duduk meringkuk di pinggir jalan. Kedua lututnya ditekuk hingga bertemu dengan keningnya. Nafasnya terengah-engah dan suara isak terdengar dari balik punggung yang gemetar. Aroma khas musim panas menjadi satu-satunya teman ditengah rasa sepi yang menggelayuti benaknya. Bahkan suara sekelompok kumbang atau tonggeret pun sama sekali tak bisa menghiburnya.

Ia kesepian.

Dan takut.

Takut akan perasaan ditinggalkan yang entah sejak kapan selalu bercokol di dadanya. Sendirian membuat hatinya tak tentu arah. Membuatnya dilanda rasa sesak yang tiada terkira. Meski usianya baru tujuh tahun, nyatanya ia merasakan kepahitan yang begitu mengerikan hanya dengan berada sendirian. Ia benci sendirian. Ia takut sendirian. Ia tak mau sendirian.

"Aku menemukanmu!"

Sampai suara teriakan itu terdengar jauh dari ujung jalan.

Kepala kecil bertopi itu segera terangkat. Sepasang obsidian jernih berwarna coklat itu jatuh ke arah dimana ada bocah kecil yang berlari mendekat dengan memegang satu jaring serangga di tangan kanan. Bulir-bulir keringat sepertinya terasa bebas mengalir dari kening ke dagunya. Senyum polos nan lebar turut menghiasi wajah kekanakkan itu. Tapi jelas ada secercah ekspresi khawatir yang tertinggal disana.

Tanpa menunggu balasan, bocah laki-laki yang hanya mengenakan kaos putih lengan buntung itu pun berjongkok di hadapan si gadis kecil bertopi. Masih berada di pinggir jalan yang kosong dengan latar sebuah hutan kecil yang tak terlalu mengerikan karena pantulan matahari yang menyilaukan.

"Kenapa jongkok sendirian disini, Mimi? Sudah kubilang, aku pasti akan menemukan Mimi kalau Mimi menghilang."

"Taichi-kun..."

Bocah laki-laki itu nyengir bangga. Tangan yang bebas terulur ke arah gadis kecil itu. "Ayo pulang."

Diraihnya tangan kecil yang berkeringat itu perlahan. Seulas senyum pun merekah di wajah mungil yang masih sembab karena air mata.

"Sudah jangan nangis lagi. Mimi itu jelek kalau menangis tau~" Goda bocah kecil itu jenaka dan membuat si gadis kecil segera memberengut sebal namun tetap menyisakan sedikit semburat merah muda di kedua pipi tirusnya.

Ya, itu adalah hari dimusim panas pertama yang menjadi saksi bahwa keduanya adalah sahabat yang saling memiliki satu sama lain. Sahabat yang tak akan bisa dipisahkan oleh apapun. Antara Yagami Taichi dan Tachikawa Mimi. Kemanapun kaki-kaki mungil itu melangkah, keduanya akan saling mendampingi. Itu adalah janji mereka berdua sedari dini.

Janji yang anak-anak ikat tanpa pernah tahu bagaimana masa depan yang sesungguhnya telah menanti.

"Taichi, Mimi!"

Empat kaki mungil itu berhenti. Tangan anak yang bernama Taichi masih setia menggenggam erat tangan gadis kecil yang berjalan di sampingnya. Kedua kepala itu menoleh bersamaan ke arah semak belukar dimana seorang anak lain berambut kuning kecoklatan sudah muncul dengan penampilan agak berantakan.

"Waaa! Yamato! Apa yang terjadi denganmu?"

Yang dipanggil Yamato sama sekali tak menyahut. Susah payah ia melangkah keluar dari ranting-ranting belukar yang menghalau kakinya. Butuh seperempat menit sampai akhirnya ia lolos dan kini sudah berdiri tegap di jalan setapak. Satu tangan memegangi kotak serangga yang penuh dengan tonggeret dan satu tangan lain sudah sibuk menepuk-nepuk celana pendek selutut yang kotor karena tanah.

Yamato berjalan menghampiri Taichi dan Mimi. Tanpa berujar, disodorkannya kotak serangga itu dihadapan wajah Taichi yang memasang cengiran tak bersalah.

"Maaf, maaf. Karena aku pikir Mimi pasti sedang menangis gara-gara kita tinggal, aku jadi lupa bawa kotak serangganya."

Barulah sepasang manik gelap itu melirik Mimi yang masih sibuk dengan isakan kecil yang tak kunjung berhenti. Dipandanginya lekat-lekat gadis berbalut baju terusan musim panas berwarna putih di samping Taichi. Hingga tanpa diminta, tangannya yang kotor terulur untuk menepuk puncak kepala Mimi pelan.

"Kamu baik-baik saja?" tanyanya polos dengan ekspresi yang tak cukup berarti untuk menggambarkan kekhawatiran.

Si gadis kecil mengangguk pelan. "Aku takut... Taichi-kun dan Yamato-kun pergi begitu saja meninggalkanku. Aku kira...aku akan dibuang sendirian... Seperti Papa dan Mama meninggalkanku..."

Hening. Kedua bocah laki-laki itu kini saling bertatapan.

Segera Taichi mengeratkan genggamannya di tangan Mimi, membuat gadis kecil itu menatapnya terkejut. Selalu dan selalu, cengiran khas itu akan selalu menghampiri wajahnya yang berantakan karena bermain di hutan seharian. Senyum polos yang selalu membuat hati Mimi terasa hangat dengan mudahnya.

"Mimi ini ngomong apa, sih? Aku dan Yamato nggak mungkin ninggalin kamu, kok. Iya 'kan, Yamato?"

Yamato mengangguk tanpa menjawab.

"Karena kita 'kan sudah janji akan terus bersama sampai besar nanti!" lanjut Taichi penuh semangat sambil menjunjung tinggi tangannya dan tangan Mimi ke udara. Seolah-olah tengah menerbangkan tinggi harapan-harapan tak terlihat yang mereka simpan di dalam dada. Menjadi sihir yang membuat Mimi dan Yamato langsung menengadah untuk menatap langit biru di atas mereka.

Selalu bersama...

Ya, mereka akan selalu bersama. Sampai harapan-harapan mungil itu terbang tinggi membumbung di udara. Musim panas mereka bertiga, penuh dengan janji dan impian untuk masa depan. Tak satupun dari mereka yang ingin memikirkan bagaimana kehidupan yang akan terjadi kelak.

Waktu itu, yang terpenting adalah sekarang. Hari-hari dimana bisa mereka lalui dengan tawa dan canda tanpa harus ada beban yang singgah di dada.

.

.

~End of First Summer~


	2. Chapter 2 : Musim Panas Keempat

**MUSIM PANAS**

**.**

**.**

**Digimon Adventure Fanfiction Presented**

**by InfiKiss**

**Digimon Adventure ©** **Akiyoshi Hongo and TOEI Animation  
**

**.**

**Summary :**

**Kumpulan drabble tentang Musim Panas. Juga tentang persahabatan tiga orang sedari kecil yang penuh dengan janji-janji sederhana mereka. Yagami Taichi, Ishida Yamato, Tachikawa Mimi dan panas yang mereka jalani setiap tahunnya.**

**Antara perasaan yang kelak pun tumbuh; jatuh cinta, cemburu, kecewa, patah hati, bahagia juga tangis.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**MUSIM PANAS KEEMPAT**

Topi koboi merah muda itu terpasang manis menutupi puncak kepala coklat Tachikawa Mimi. Senyum ceria merekah di wajah polosnya. Membuat kedua belah pipi berkulit putih itu kelihatan merona. Seraya mematut dirinya di hadapan cermin seukuran tubuh, ia berlenggak-lenggok bak pragawati di atas _cat walk_. Sesekali berputar, membuat rok berjumbai dengan warna senada dengan topinya bergerak-gerak searah rotasi tubuhnya.

Tachikawa Mimi. Sepuluh tahun. Merasa dirinya bagai puteri dari negeri dongeng.

"Mimi Sayang, apakah sudah selesai?"

Seketika kegiatan Mimi terhenti ketika suara ketukan menginterupsi aksi kekanakkannya. Pintu bercat merah muda di sisi tembok bergerak terbuka, menampilkan seorang wanita cantik dengan wajah yang agak mirip dengan Mimi mengintip ke dalam kamar. Sepertinya ada sedikit decakan puas di balik suaranya saat memperhatikan gaya anak perempuan tunggalnya yang benar-benar lucu.

"Sudah Mama bilang, baju itu cocok sekali untukmu."

Mimi tertawa riang. "Terima kasih, Ma."

"Nah," Wanita yang diyakini Ibu dari Mimi itu masuk ke dalam kamar. Di tangannya sudah tertenteng sebuah tas coklat yang berisi penuh dengan camilan dan perlengkapan kesehatan. Jika kau bertanya untuk apa tas itu maka jawabannya hanya satu; "Mama sudah mempersiapkan semuanya untukmu, Sayang. Semoga perjalanan musim panasnya menyenangkan."

Ya, liburan musim panas tiba akhirnya di usia Mimi yang kesepuluh.

Mimi menyambar tas itu dengan semangat. Berikutnya ia langsung memeluk sang Ibu erat, seolah ia tak mau melepaskannya karena takut ditinggal lagi seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Pekerjaan kedua orang tuanya memang membuat Mimi kecil sempat kehilangan waktu berkumpul bersama keduanya. Membuat sang puteri tunggal itu menjadi takut jika berada sendirian. Tapi sekarang sepertinya Mimi tak perlu takut lagi karena Mama dan Papa lebih sering ada di rumah dan berhenti bertugas ke luar negri. Mereka bertiga akan selalu bersama sekarang.

Setidaknya, untuk saat ini.

"Taichi juga sudah menunggu diluar."

"Yay, Taichi-kun!" Mimi mengecup pipi Mama cepat dan berujar lagi, "Aku pergi dulu, Ma. _Ittekimasu_!" serunya riang seraya berlari meninggalkan kamarnya dan menyisakan aroma lembut stroberi di dalam sana.

Sang Mama tersenyum. Namun ketika punggung mungil itu menghilang, senyumnya pun ikut pudar. Ditatap sekali kamar khas anak perempuannya yang penuh dengan boneka-boneka dan warna merah muda.

"Sekarang saatnya aku merapikan kamar Mimi."

Di depan gedung apartemen tempat keluarga Tachikawa tinggal, Taichi sudah menunggu disana bersama dengan sepeda gunung berwarna merah kesayangannya. Sepertinya Yagami muda itupun sudah siap dengan perjalanan musim panas yang diadakan sekolah ke bukit di daerah Odaiba. Cengiran semangat terpatri sempurna di wajahnya. Kulitnya kelihatan semakin coklat. Musim panas memang musimnya bermain seharian bagi Taichi. Ketika melihat Mimi berlari keluar dari gedung apartemen itu, tangannya melambai cepat.

"Mimi!"

"Maaf membuat Taichi-kun menunggu lama." Mimi menepuk dadanya untuk menghirup oksigen, mengisi paru-parunya agar mudah bernafas.

Taichi segera berposisi di sepedanya, memegang kedua stang sambil memberi isyarat tanpa bahasa verbal agar Mimi naik ke belakang. Gadis itupun paham. Ia berdiri di belakang jok tempat Taichi duduk dan berpegang erat di pundak Taichi.

"Siap, Nona?" godanya.

"Jalan, Boss!"

Segera sepeda itu melaju ringan di trotoar jalan. Membiarkan matahari musim panas dan angin semilir menerpa tubuh keduanya. Pembicaraan santai disela dengan tawa ringan mereka menjadi musik yang mengiringi perjalanan singkat menuju SD Odaiba, tempat tujuan utama sebelum pergi berdarmawisata.

~OoOoOoO~

"Hikari sakit. Ia tak bisa ikut."

Si kecil Takeru mengerutkan wajah saat mendengar berita tersebut dari Taichi. Takeru, adik Yamato namun bermarga beda dengan sang Kakak karena perceraian orang tua mereka. Bocah laki-laki yang masih berusia enam tahun itu merupakan teman dekat Yagami Hikari, adik Taichi yang sakit-sakitan.

"Sayang sekali. Padahal aku mau main sama Hikari-chan." Keluhnya polos.

Taichi hanya tersenyum mendapati wajah Takeru. Diliriknya Yamato yang masih sibuk dengan harmonika kecil yang sejak tadi ada di genggamannya. Pelan-pelan anak itu mendekati temannya dan menyenggol lengan Yamato ringan.

"Lihat Mimi?"

"Huh?" Yamato menatapnya. "Tidak. Anak-anak kelas empat ada di bus lain 'kan. Ada apa?"

Taichi menggeleng santai dan berjalan cepat-cepat mendekati bus yang dia tebak adalah bus untuk anak-anak kelas empat. Tanpa butuh waktu lama, Taichi bisa menemukan gadis itu dikerumunan anak-anak perempuan lain. Topi merah muda yang menyembul itu cukup sebagai tanda yang sangat jelas.

"Ooi, Mimi!"

Kepalanya tertoleh. Mimi melihat Taichi berdiri di dekat busnya. "Taichi-kun, ada apa?" tanyanya sambil mendekati Taichi.

Bocah laki-laki itu justru mulai sibuk dengan saku-saku di celana pendeknya. Seolah tengah mencari sesuatu disana. Mimi yang berdiri di depannya hanya memperhatikan dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya namun tak mengatakan apapun. Sampai Taichi berseru dan mengeluarkan satu benda kecil dari saku celananya.

"Ini!" serunya.

"Apa?" Mimi menadahkan tangan ketika Taichi menyodorkan benda itu kepadanya. Lalu menatap benda mungil yang kini berada di atas tangan yang ditutupi sarung tangan cokelatnya. Mimi tertegun.

Sebuah tanaman semanggi berdaun empat.

"Eh?"

"Sebagai tanda baik. Aku menemukannya tadi. Untuk Mimi. Semoga perjalanan musim panas ini menyenangkan, ya. Nanti kita berkumpul disana." Senyumnya semangat sambil menepuk kening Mimi yang masih memegangi semangginya tanpa berucap sepatah katapun.

Saat itu, gadis kecil itu merasakan detak anomali yang berpacu tak seperti biasanya. Sedikit lebih cepat. Ditambah dengan rasa panas yang perlahan menjalar di wajahnya dan perasaan berbunga-bunga yang merasuk ke dalam relung hatinya. Melihat semanggi dari Taichi. Menatap wajah ceria anak itu di depannya. Mimi merasa sangat, sangat, sangat senang hari ini.

"Terima kasih."

"Kalau begitu aku kembali ke rombongan kelasku—"

"Taichi-kun," Mimi menyela.

"Ya?"

"Humm... Seusai perjalanan nanti, ada yang mau kukatakan."

"Apa?"

Mimi tersenyum kecil. "Nanti saja pokoknya!"

"Oh, oke. Bailklah." Lagi, Taichi menepuk kening Mimi lalu berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan gadis itu tanpa menoleh.

Mimi menatap punggung berbalut kaos biru itu lekat-lekat. Jauh dari tempat Taichi melangkah, gadis itu menemukan sosok Yamato yang berdiri sambil memandangi mereka dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya. Senyum yang (mungkin) ditunjukkan untuk Mimi yang bertemu pandang dengannya. Hanya saja, Yamato notabene lebih tenang dari Taichi, ia masih bisa bersikap wajar tanpa harus melambaikan tangan penuh semangat ditambah cengiran super lebar.

Mimi menggenggam daun semanggi itu erat.

Harus ia katakan. Bukan hanya kepada Taichi, tapi juga Yamato. Juga teman-teman yang lain...

~OoOoOoO~

Suatu ketika, semua orang akan menemukan apa itu makna dari pertemuan. Bahwa disana akan tersisa perpisahan yang menanti. Ibarat sebuah bola yang memantul sesuai arah gravitasi. Naik, turun, datang, kembali. Filosofi kehidupan pun agaknya sama seperti itu. Hanya saja, karena masih terlalu dini, sepertinya tak satupun dari anak-anak itu yang menyadari akan hal ini. Atau mungkin Mimi, yang lebih kecil satu tahun dari Taichi sudah mulai memahami makna pertemuan.

Tak ada yang bisa menyimpulkan jawabannya.

Pemandangan di sekitar bukit tampaknya indah. Didominasi oleh warna hijau karena rumput dan pepohonan. Agenda musim panas pun sudah dibagikan oleh semua wali kelas kepada para siswa. Rencananya, mereka akan berada satu hari penuh dengan melakukan banyak kegiatan yang pastinya akan lebih digunakan untuk bermain daripada belajar. Yah, kau tahu namanya anak-anak.

Taichi, Yamato, Sore, Joe, Koushirou, Mimi dan Takeru. Ketujuh anak itu sengaja makan siang bersama di bawah pohon oak tua yang berdaun rimbun. Cukup untuk melindungi mereka dari terpaan ganas matahari musim panas yang siap membakar kulit mereka tanpa ampun.

"Aaaaaa~ Liburan ini benar-benar asyik!" seru Taichi dengan mulut penuh dengan nasi kepal.

"Taichi! Itu jorok!" Sora menjadi orang pertama yang mulai bersikap bagai Ibu. Mungkin karena diantara mereka bertujuh, Sora adalah gadis yang usianya lebih tua dibandingkan dengan Mimi. "Jangan bicara ketika makan. Telan dulu." Dan hanya dibalas dengan dengusan masa bodoh oleh teman sekelasnya itu. Membuat Sora balik mencibir dengan gusar.

"Tapi tetap saja, banyak pekerjaan rumah yang menanti..." keluh Joe. "Apalagi untuk siswa kelas enam pasti sibuk dengan les dan macam-macam, deh."

"Derita anak kelas enam." Goda Taichi iseng.

Koushirou merupakan anak laki-laki kecil yang seangkatan dengan Mimi. Dibanding ikut bersenda gurau, ia lebih memilih sibuk dengan laptop kecil yang selalu dibawa kemana-mana. "Ah, Mimi," gumamnya di sela kegiatannya bertukar e-mail entah dengan siapa, "kudengar Mimi akan pindah ke Amerika, ya?"

"Eh?" Sontak semua mata tertuju pada Mimi yang tersedak.

"Mimi? Ke Amerika?!" Sora setengah menjerit.

"Koushirou-kun tahu darimana?" Ekspresi Mimi tampak panik. Ia belum berencana mengatakan hal itu sekarang. Niatnya sih ia akan menyampaikan berita ini sepulang mereka karyawisata nanti. Tapi toh ternyata Koushirou yang lebih dulu buka suara.

Kepala Koushirou menoleh ke arah Mimi. "Ibuku bertemu dengan Ibumu kemarin dan Ibu Mimi menceritakan semuanya."

"Eh, itu..."

"Mimi."

Suara Yamato membuat Mimi langsung menatap anak berambut pirang itu sejurus. "Ya?"

"Itu...bukan lelucon, kah?" Dan ekspresi yang tergambar di wajah Yamato berhasil membuat Mimi kehilangan kata-kata untuk sekedar menjawabnya. Wajah itu memancarkan ketidak-sukaan, kaget dan dingin di saat yang sama. Persis dengan ekspresi Taichi yang namun tak sempat Mimi temukan karena bocah itu sudah bangkit berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan teman-temannya tanpa suara.

~OoOoOoO~

Taichi ingat betul bahwa dirinya pernah berjanji akan selalu menjaga Mimi. Mereka sudah saling mengenal saat Mimi berusia tujuh tahun, karena kebetulan Nenek dan Kakek Mimi tinggal tepat di sebelah apartemen keluarga Yagami. Mimi merupakan puteri tunggal dari keluarga Tachikawa yang dimana kedua orang tuanya selalu sibuk bekerja di luar negeri. Karena jarak usia yang tak terlalu jauh, akhirnya Taichi sering mengajak gadis kecil itu main bersama-sama untuk sekedar menghabiskan waktu luang. Taichi juga yang mengenalkan Mimi kepada Yamato dan Sora. Lalu semakin berkembang luas saat mereka berkenalan dengan Joe yang setahun lebih tua dan Koushiro. Lalu Takeru dan Hikari. Meski secara detilnya lebih sering Taichi, Yamato dan Mimi yang menghabiskan sepanjang waktu bermain bersama.

Wajar jika ia kaget mendengar kenyataan bahwa Mimi akan pindah ke Amerika. Ah, Taichi sendiri tak tahu pasti dimana Amerika berada. Pastinya, itu negara yang jauh. Sangat jauh jika dibandingkan dengan Jepang. Amerika juga negara yang katanya menakutkan. Banyak alien dan dinosaurus disana. Itu yang Taichi muda ketahui.

Kalau Mimi pergi, bagaimana dengan janji mereka?

"Taichi-kun...?"

Taichi menoleh saat suara yang begitu familiar memanggil namanya.

"Mimi...?"

"Marah, ya?" Dengan polosnya gadis itu mendekati Taichi yang duduk di atas rumput, menatap lukisan bukit hijau yang membentang luas di depan mereka. Ditambah dengan beberapa ekor kelinci yang meloncat hilir-mudik dikejar-kejar para siswa.

"Jadi itu yang mau Mimi katakan padaku tadi?"

Mimi mengangguk penuh penyesalan. "Maaf. Sebenarnya aku mau bilang sejak lama, tapi aku takut Taichi dan yang lainnya kaget."

"Kalau sekarang sih semuanya justru semakin kaget." Kentara jelas suaranya mengeluh.

"Maaf..."

Sebenarnya itu bukan salah Mimi, sih...

"Amerika itu...jauh 'kan?" Lebih terdengar sebagai sebuah pernyataan dibandingkan pertanyaan. Kepala berambut coklatnya menoleh untuk melihat wajah Mimi dari samping. Ada perasaan aneh di dada Taichi yang tak ia pahami. Perasaan bahwa Taichi tidak bisa jika tak melihat wajah kekanakkan Mimi. Tak mau berpisah dengan sifat manja Mimi. "Berapa lama Mimi akan tinggal disana?"

Mimi menggeleng. "Tidak tahu. Soalnya pekerjaan Papa dan Mama harus memaksa kami pindah. Aku...tak mau pisah dengan Mama dan Papa lagi. Jadi aku akan ikut ke Amerika."

Alasannya logis. Taichi tahu benar kalau Mimi sering menangis ketika dulu berpisah dengan kedua orang tuanya. Bahkan gadis kecil itu kerap menilai kedua orang tuanya tak menyayanginya dengan meninggalkannya bekerja di tempat yang jauh.

"Tidak bisakah Mimi tinggal bersama _Baa-chan_ dan _Jii-chan_?"

"Tidak mau."

Satu perasaan aneh kini seolah mengoyak dada Taichi. Rasanya sesak. Namun ia tak tahu apa itu.

"Aku tak mau pisah dari Mama dan Papa."

_Tentu saja..._

Taichi tak memiliki kata-kata lagi sekarang. "Tapi...itu artinya 'kan aku...tak bisa melihat...mu." Kalimatnya terseret-seret. Taichi enggan mengatakannya dengan gamblang. Tapi namanya anak-anak, mereka kadang tak bisa menyembunyikan dengan kuat apa yang mengusik pikirannya. Polos dan apa adanya.

"Aku juga seih kalau harus berpisah dengan Taichi-kun, kok." Balas Mimi pelan. "Tapi...aku 'kan pasti pulang lagi."

Barulah keduanya saling berpandangan. Dua pasang manik _hazel_ itu bertemu dalam satu garis horizontal.

"Pasti?"

"Pasti. Memangnya Taichi-kun pikir aku tak akan kembali?"

"Tapi kapan?"

Mimi kembali diam. Tatapannya lurus mengawang ke langit cerah dan menggeleng tak tentu. "Tidak tahu, deh..." Ini sih sama seperti mengatakan janji namun janji yang bahkan tak bisa diikat pasti.

Suara langkah kaki di belakang membuat kedua bocah itu menoleh. Yamato berdiri disana entah sejak kapan. Manik biru itu menatap lurus Mimi yang mendongakkan wajah untuk melihatnya.

"Yamato-kun juga mau marah seperti Taichi-kun?" tanya gadis itu polos.

Nyaris saja kekehan lepas dari bibir Yamato jika saja suasana ini tidak terlalu kaku. Bocah pirang itu berjongkok tepat di belakang Mimi dan kemudian mencubit pipi Mimi cukup kencang.

"Aaaw! Sakit!"

"Hukuman karena tak mengatakan apapun sejak awal." Balasnya datar.

"Yamato?"

Yamato melihat Taichi. Dengan jelas ia bisa membaca air muka sahabatnya itu tampak tak semangat seperti biasanya. Ah, Yamato juga sama. Mendengat kabar bahwa satu teman yang selalu ia jaga akan pergi juga membuatnya merasa sedih dan tidak nyaman. Tapi Yamato selalu mengutamakan akal dibanding perasaan. Ia masih bisa bersikap tenang, bukannya melancarkan aksi marah atau ngambek seperti Taichi.

"Kau pasti pulang 'kan, Mimi?" tanya Yamato serius dan Mimi mengangguk mengiyakan.

Seperti ikut terbawa alur yang Yamato kendalikan, Taichi mulai merasa lebih baik sekarang. Senyumnya tercetak tipis di wajah jenakanya. Satu tangan terulur, menepuk puncak kepala cokelat Mimi yang tidak tertutupi oleh topi yang disampirkan di balik punggung.

"Kita 'kan ada janji yang harus ditepati. Jadi...aku pasti akan menunggumu pulang." Ujarnya pasti. "Musim panas tahun depan, dan tahun depannya lagi, dan lagi. Aku akan menunggu Mimi pulang. Dan kita akan melewati musim panas bersama-sama lagi seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya."

Rasanya mata Mimi menjadi perih. Mimi anak perempuan yang cengeng. Tapi untuk saat ini, ia tak mau menangis begitu saja. Meski Yamato dan Taichi juga sadar bahwa manik jernih cokelat itu sudah berkaca-kaca karena ucapan Taichi.

"Pokoknya aku pasti pulang..."

Musim panas mereka yang keempat. Perpisahan.

Setelah musim panas di tahun ini, mereka hanya berharap janji polos yang terucap akan ditepai kelak. Entah kapan. Berpisah bukan berarti persahabatan mereka memudar begitu saja. Taichi kira, mungkin ini salah satu jalan untuk mereka menjadi semakin dewasa. Mungkin... Yang pasti, Taichi akan menunggunya. Yamato juga. Mimi pun akan menepati kata-katanya.

_...aku pasti pulang di musim panas di tahun yang akan datang__,__ meski tak tahu kapan__..._

_._

_._

_To be continued~_

* * *

A/N : Fic ini merupakan dedikasi untuk TaiMi dan MatoMi. Sekedar pemberitahuan sih, akan ada slight MatoRa disini (tapi nanti). Untuk siapapun yang membacanya, saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak. *bow* karena fandom digimon sepi, jadi saya hanya niat meramaikan OTP yang sulit dicari ini. ehehe ^^

See you next chappie :3


End file.
